I don't know what I'm fighting for
by Metal Madness
Summary: The final battle of OOT's Link, as Hyrle floods he has lost everything he's loved, and Ganondrof wants to finish him. PG13 just to be on the safe side


I don't know what I'm fighting for.

Disclaimer: Nintendo own anyone or anything mentioned in this

I watched Hyrle being engulfed in water. I stood on top of Death mountain as the evil was washed away. I felt great sorrow as I watched, it was all going, but it was the only way. Ganondrof had become too powerful for even me. The Triforce which lay on his hand had grow in strength over the seven years. It was strong enough to make the evil realm collapse upon itself. I felt his presence. You know I'm here, don't you? My Triforce began to glow. He was here. I walked to the side of the cliff. Ganondrof rose to meet me. He had a look of great happiness on him. He thought that he had won.  
  
"Look out there Link, you have been forced into drowning my kingdom. Now you shall go with it." I tried to slash him with the master sword, but he was flying out of reach. He laughed at me. "So you still fight. For what do you fight thought?" I remained silent. He laughed at me again. "Fine. We shall fight a final time. You are aware I am the only one who can win. Even if you defeat me." He was talking in riddles. I pulled out my light arrows and fired. Ganondrof grabbed the arrow and snapped it. He floated down to me. He pulled out his sword. He ran at me. I used the Master sword to defend myself, but the Triforce of power had enhanced his abilities to much for me to stand a chance. He knocked me backwards. He advanced on me. "Your Hyrle is gone, your Zelda is dead." I was taking off guard. What? He laughed once again. "Oh, didn't I mention?" Ganondrof showed the back of his hand. On it was the Triforce of power and wisdom. I walked backwards. I had given up my Triforce when I left Hyrle. He had two. Ganondrof moved towards me. He took a second sword out of its hoister. "So Link, what now? "Why even bother fight for your life anymore?" He was right. Everything I held dear to my heart was gone. Ganondrof had taken everything from me. I had only one thing to fight for. Revenge. I ran at him, sword forward. He blocked it with ease. He used his other sword to slash me across the side. I fell in pain. He laughed again. He was enjoying himself to much. I got up. I tried to hit him again. Ganondrof blocked with ease. I managed to get the sword inches from his face before he blocked. Our eyes met. His eyes glowed with a victorious shine.  
  
"I have something to fight for." I growled at him. Ganondrof knocked me away.  
  
"What? Revenge? What can you achieve through that?" Again he made sense. I couldn't bring my loved ones back. It didn't matter. Ganondrof had to pay. Again we clashed swords. Ganondrof managed to cut my arm. I dropped the Master sword. I couldn't hold it any more. I edged backwards. I hit the wall. I couldn't go back anymore. Ganondrof walked forwards. It was over. I had lost. I searched my inventory. All my weaponry was useless. Ganondrof continued towards me, I looked around. I had no way out. Ganondrof raised his swords. "You fought a meaningless fight. You lost anything worth fighting for beforehand. A loss was imminent." I looked over the horizon. I saw hundreds of people making there way uphill. I watched those which would continue there races. It then became obvious to me. I knew what I was fighting for.  
  
"Ganondrof. My Hyrle will never be lost." Ganondrof brought his sword down on me.  
  
"I don't care." Ganondrof growled. I rolled between his legs. I ran over the master sword. I picked it up with my left hand. Ganondrof was charging at me. I threw the Master sword at him. It span towards him. It cut off his hand. His hand fell to the ground, oozing blood out onto the rocky floor. "NO!" Ganondrof shouted. The pieces of the Triforce manifested out of the hand. Ganondrof grabbed furiously at them. He managed to grab one of them. The other one flied off into the sky. Ganondrof's hand began to glow. Ganondrof picked up his hand and reconnected it to his arm and the Triforce of power. The Triforce managed to fuse it back with his arm. I had picked up the Master sword and was about to end his life, but Ganondrof had finished reconnecting his hand by the time I struck. He hit me with his sword as I hit him with mine. Ganondrof stumbled backward. He fell off Mount Doom into the rising water. I sat down. I pulled his sword out of my chest. The darkness rolled around me. I tossed the Master sword into the sea. I then watched the Hyrlians making there way uphill to there new settlement. I closed my eyes as I had my last ever thought. My Hyrle will never die, it was worth fighting for. 


End file.
